Passé, présent, avenir
by Mrs Fitzie
Summary: Sam se remémore son passé au travers d'une lettre. Le passé de l'équipe en fait évidemment partie.


Disclaimer: les personnages de _Without a Trace _ne m'appartiennent en rien. Ils appartiennent tous à CBS et à Jerry Bruckheimer. Je ne tire aucun profit de ce texte, je le fais seulement par plaisir.

PS: Une amie m'avait envoyé un merveilleux poème écrit par elle-même. Cette fic m'est venue à la lecture de ce poème. Je la remercie donc infiniment de m'avoir autorisé à utiliser son poème et je lui dédicace ce one-shot. Je t'adore ma Choupette. Je remercie également ma chère Nounouille sans qui ce texte serait nettement moins bien. Merci d'être toi et d'être toujours là quand j'en ai besoin. Je t'aime ma Nounouille. Et enfin, pour terminer le bavardage, les reviews sont plus que les bienvenues. Merci par avance.

**Passé-présent-avenir**

Ce matin-là, tu es venu me voir à mon bureau. Chose exceptionnelle, tu me regardais droit dans les yeux, comme si tu avais quelque chose d'important à me dire. Mon cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de battre la chamade à ta vue. Sous tes airs de nounours mal léché, tu cachais (et cache toujours d'ailleurs) une force d'esprit grandiose. Celle-ci se reflète sur ton visage quand tu réfléchis trop. Chaque jour qui passait me semblait comme un jour de plus où je n'oserai t'avouer mes sentiments que j'essayai de cacher (en vain très certainement) depuis quelques mois. En fait, depuis mon arrivé au bureau dans ta section ; jour où je t'ai vu pour la première fois. Tu ne l'as jamais su mais cette rencontre fut pour moi un enchantement une révélation. Par un sourire et un simple regard, tu as remis de la couleur là où tout était gris.

Tu venais en réalité m'annoncer que le FBI m'envoyait en infiltration chez les trafiquants d'armes qui avaient kidnappé Joshua, notre jeune disparu. Cette mission durerait le temps que le retrouvé, ajoutais-tu. Je ne pourrais de plus avoir de contacts avec personne si ce n'est Danny Taylor ! Tu le savais pourtant que tous les deux ne nous ne pouvions nous supporter. Lui, toujours à flirter avec tout ce qui bouge et avec ce sourire auto-suffisant. Et moi, avec mon cœur de glace, grande solitaire.

Ma mission ne dura qu'une semaine, Joshua avait été retrouvé dans un triste état mais bel et bien vivant. Cette semaine fut horrible pour moi : j'ai cru mourir de chagrin. J'éprouvais tellement le besoin de pleurer, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas car je ne pouvais me le permettre en mission, mais même si j'avais pu, je n'aurais su : mon chagrin était trop grand ça. Mon cœur te pleurait. Je ne supportais pas la distance. Je ne parvenais plus à dormir ce qui a probablement causé ma désorientation : je t'ai appelé sous le regard des trafiquants d'armes. Je venais alors de faire sauter ma couverture pour rien : tu ne répondais pas au téléphone. Cette bêtise avait d'ailleurs manqué de coûter la vie à Dan et au jeune Joshua. Tous deux s'étaient alors retrouvés à l'hôpital. Lorsque tu vins me trouver à ce moment-là, tes yeux fuyants ajoutés à ton ton glacé me brisèrent le cœur. Tu m'annonças : « Spade, tu es suspendue pour un mois le temps que l'OPR fasse son enquête sur ta bavure ! » Tu me regardais dans les yeux maintenant et j'aurais préféré que tu les détournes. Tu venais de me tourner le dos alors que les larmes striaient mes joues comme des brûlures. Après quelques pas, tu ajoutas des mots encore plus tranchants, comme des lames de rasoirs qui viennent vous lacérer le cœur : « Je ne veux plus te voir avant un mois. Je veux que tu reprennes tes esprits, sinon, c'est direction la sortie ! Tu m'as bien comprise j'espère ! » Tu partis alors loin de moi sans attendre ma réponse ni mes explications (qui ne vinrent qu'aujourd'hui d'ailleurs à bien y réfléchir). Moi, je restai pendant quelques instants, sans bouger au milieu de nulle part, le cœur brisé à jamais.

Ce mois de liberté, j'en avais profité pour faire le ménage dans ma vie, dans ma tête et dans mon cœur. Ce dernier ne cessait de te crier « je t'aime » malgré ton absence dans ma vie. Ma tête tentait de le raisonner mais rien n'y faisait : ce combat continuait incessamment. Je crois qu'il ne cessera jamais; ma tête et mon cœur seront toujours en contradiction, peu importe ce que je fasse. A l'époque, je ne le désirais pas.

Le jour de mon retour au bureau, j'arrivai à notre étage mais tu ne me vis pas. Tu étais trop occupé avec une femme avec laquelle tu semblais être très proche. Tu lui caressais le bras et soudain te penchas pour l'embrasser tendrement. Ton regard croisa alors le mien mais tu l'ignoras. Je poursuivis alors mon chemin, alors que j'aurais voulu m'enfuir, et j'arrivai dans la salle commune. Là, Danny me regardait avec un regard neuf : il semblait m'avoir pardonné et me comprendre. En fait, après ma terrible erreur qui faillit lui coûter la vie, j'ai été le voir tous les jours à l'hôpital. Au début, c'était par sentiment de culpabilité, mais nous sommes petit à petit devenus amis et confidents ; c'est par amitié alors, que je l'ai soutenu Je ne lui ai jamais rien dit à ton sujet mais il savait.

Il m'apostropha de sa place et je vins le rejoindre. Je m'abaissai à son niveau pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Il en profita pour me glisser à l'oreille la vérité sur cette femme qui t'accaparait. « C'est sa femme, Maria. Elle est enceinte de leur deuxième fille mais leur mariage bat de l'aile. Je crois qu'il a quelqu'un d'autres en tête. » Je me reculai alors surprise et tel une apparition, tu te trouvais déjà à côté de nous. Tu me souhaitas la bienvenue mais rapidement, tu nous briefas sur la nouvelle disparition.

Ce soir-là, sans raison aucune ou peut-être est-ce cette révélation qui me fit agir de la sorte ? A bien y réfléchir, je ne sais quoi en penser. Toujours est-il que je couchai ma pensée sur papier, dans mon journal intime que je n'avais plus ouvert depuis l'âge de 12 ans. Elle coula comme une averse sous forme d'un merveilleux poème :

_Mes yeux se remplissent de joie  
Quand tu me parles_

_Mes yeux sont en admiration  
En voyant ta force, ton visage, ton sourire, tes yeux..._

_Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes _

_quand tu m'ignores, quand tu es triste, quand je ne te vois pas..._

_Mon coeur chante pour toi,  
Mais tu ne l'écoute pas_

_Mon coeur se brise,  
car je t'aime, mais tu ne le sauras sans doute jamais_

Bien de l'eau à couler sous les ponts depuis ce jour. Nous nous sommes mutuellement avoués nos sentiments et avons vécu 5 mois de pur bonheur. Nous avons dû arrêter cette merveilleuse aventure pour le bien de ta famille. Quelques mois plus tard, Martin est arrivé dans l'équipe. Mon cœur s'est vite remis à rebattre ce jour-là. Je me sentais revivre quand je croisais son regard. Cependant, quand sur ce banc, tu m'as annoncé que notre histoire à tous les 2 était bel et bien finie, que nous n'étions plus que de l'histoire ancienne, ... Mon monde s'est écroulé. Ce jour-là, j'ai maudit l'OPR et cette foutue enquête. Pendant toute le nuit, j'ai erré comme une âme en peine. Le lendemain la vie a repris son cours. J'avais en effet décidé de tourner la page. Je me suis alors rapprochée de Martin et tu connais la suite. Nous avons vécu une année merveilleuse avant qu'il ne me largue sans raison apparente mais je l'aimais sincèrement.

Aujourd'hui, je voudrais te dire que je suis heureuse. J'ai une adorable fille dont tu es le parrain et qui va bientôt s'unir pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Tu vis à Chicago depuis ta retraite et tu t'occupes de tes petits-enfants. Moi, je suis restée à New-York et je vis désormais avec Dan. Lui et moi ne sommes que des colocataires. Il ne sait plus où il en est entre Elena, Martin, sa dernière conquête,... Mon cœur, quant à lui, ne saigne plus, il est vide. Je suis célibataire et plus que jamais fière de l'être. Vivian vit à 2 rues de chez nous, elle va bientôt partir à la retraite d'ailleurs. Elena est repartie pour son pays natal : Porto-Rico où par le plus grand des hasards, elle a rencontré le père de ma fille. Ils sont aujourd'hui mariés et vivent très heureux avec 2 enfants. Et enfin, Martin, ce cher Martin ! Après de nombreuses années pendant lesquelles son cœur a balancé entre plusieurs personnes, il est aujourd'hui très heureux. En effet, il a rencontré une femme fantastique (qui par hasard se trouve être une de mes amies d'enfance). Elle est politologue et complètement barjo mais elle lui a fait retrouver le sourire. Il est donc aujourd'hui un homme heureux, marié et père de trois adorables enfants. Il passe toutes ses soirées à la maison quand il est seul. Et tous les vendredis soirs, nous nous réunissons, lui, Dan, Viv et moi dans ce pub qui faisait l'angle de la rue du FBI. Nos familles ne se joignent jamais à nous : nous désirons tous garder cet endroit pour nous.

Sam, ta Sam

PS : Tu resteras à jamais l'homme qui m'a fait reprendre confiance en la vie et pour ça, un tout grand merci. Je t'aime Jack.


End file.
